


Preggers

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec and Jace wait for the result of Jace's pregnancy test.Story #6





	

Jace and Alec looked down at the pregnancy test, Alec standing behind Jace with his chin resting on the Omega's shoulder as they watched two blue lines appear.

"I can't believe you knocked me up the duff," Jace grumbled.

Alec snickered. "You'll be gorgeous all round with my baby," he smiled against Jace's neck, laying a kiss there as he pressed his hands against Jace's still-flat stomach.

"Fucking Alpha," Jace grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Story no. 6 of my 30-day-post-birthday-because-I-never-posted-them-before-challenge. (Again, yes, copy-pasted.) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
